


Одна за  всех

by Grissel



Series: Драбблы по "Королеве Сондок" [1]
Category: Seondeok yeowang
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: ... и каждый за себя





	Одна за  всех

**Author's Note:**

> В сюжете содержится гендерная интрига

\--Токман – мой человек, -- гневно произносит принцесса Чхонмён, - и он не мог перейти на сторону моего злейшего врага! Он служит мне и только мне!  
\--Вы так давно с ним знакомы и так плохо его знаете, - парирует советник Ыльче. – Он не ваш и ничей. Он никому не служит, он сам по себе.  
Негодование было разыграно напоказ, а старый негодяй – мастер по части ядовитых уколов. И все-таки после его слов принцессе как-то не по себе. И по мрачному выражению на лице Юсина она догадывается, что тот совершенно не удивлен услышанным.  
Однако она не решается поделиться с ним своими сомнениями.  
Не то, чтобы она и впрямь считала Токмана предателем. Не то, чтобы.  
Эти двое – ее самые близкие друзья. Оба. При том, что один – сын князя и племянник короля, а другой был безродным бродягой, не знавшим своего отца. Ее жизнь во многом решилась четыре года назад, когда она повстречала двух подростков: одного – сердитого и упертого, другого – нахального и отчаянного. Тогда она решила: госпожа Мисиль, хранительница печати, забрала всю власть в государстве, отодвинув королевскую семью. Но она не смогла бы сделать этого, если бы не обзавелось разносторонне одаренными союзниками. Тогда ей, Чхонмён, следует сделать так же. Нужды нет, что эти двое так молоды. Вырастут. А таланты… недостатки одного покрываются достоинствами другого и наоборот. Из них двоих может составиться идеальный полководец. А Чхонмён наставит их на верный путь.  
Так и случилось. Все эти годы, пока они проходили военную подготовку, принцесса втайне руководила ими. Сперва по отдельности. Ким Юсин – один из немногих, кто был всегда допущен в ее покои, он её близкий родственник, его мать – сестра отца Чхонмён. А с Токманом она встречалось тайно, что добавляло жизни особую остроту, пока едва не кончилось плачевно. К счастью, ей удалось убедить родителей, что в дружбе с Токманом нет ничего постыдного, и ему также разрешили приходить к ней.  
Теперь они могли видеться все вместе, и вместе обсуждать планы, которая строила принцесса.  
Они, все трое – ровесники, но Чхонмён всегда чувствовала себя старшей, мудрой и опытной. Несмотря на то, что Юсин и Токман успели пройти войну. И не только потому, что она – принцесса. Война – это игрушки для мальчиков, другая сторона жизни им незнакома.  
Женщины взрослеют раньше. Чхонмён выдали замуж в тринадцать лет, а в пятнадцать она осталась вдовой с ребенком. И все, что она делает – во многом ради сына. К тому времени, когда тот повзрослеет, Юсин и Токман наберутся опыта, займут высокие посты, и смогут утвердить юного короля на престоле. Они важные, самые важные фигуры в ее игре.  
Но дело не только в этом.  
Она безумно любила своего мужа Ёнсу, так, как любят только в ранней юности. Говорят, первая любовь перегорает быстро, но Ёнсу погиб раньше, чем она успела проверить правильность этого утверждения. Зато узнала правоту другого – время лечит. Скорбь ее притупилась, и вот уже пять лет постель ее пустует.  
Юсин – не тот человек, что мог бы внушить пылкие чувства юной девице. Он упрям, прямолинеен, у него тяжелый характер, да и собой он не красавец, не то, что Ёнсу. Но он именно таков, каким понимающая женщина захочет видеть своего мужа. Верный, честный, надежный. То самое «крепкое мужское плечо», на котором можно и выплакаться и отдохнуть.  
Если встанет вопрос о новом замужестве, она знает, кого выберет. И не только по той причине, что Юсин ровня ей по происхождению – ну, почти. Она определенно могла бы его полюбить. Иногда ей кажется, что уже любит.  
Столь же определенно она не влюблена в Токмана. То, что она чувствует – нечто большее, чем любовь. Её братья умерли в детстве, она не ведала, что такое – расти рядом с братом. И уверена – в одном из прежних рождений Токман несомненно её братом был. С ним так легко, как не бывает ни с кем из других мужчин, даже с Юсином. В нём Чхонмён видит свое отражение, себя саму, если бы она родилась мужчиной и в бедной семье, и не была скована цепями условностей и этикета.  
С Юсином она могла бы прожить долгую счастливую жизнь.  
Ей страшно подумать, на что бы она пошла ради Токмана.  
Они дороги, очень дороги ей, но фигуры – не больше, чем фигуры. Сможет ли она сбросить их с доски, если того потребует игра? Госпожа Мисиль любит повторять изречение Сунь-цзы : «Надо пожертвовать своей плотью, чтобы сломить кость врага». Сможет ли принцесса пожертвовать теми, с кем так сроднилась?  
Однажды она почти сделала это. Тогда они остались живы, но ведь игра продолжается. И эта мысль отравляет принцессе жизнь.  
А теперь советник подбросил новой отравы.  
Она не хотела ломать ничью волю, хотела, чтоб они служили ей по собственному выбору. Но, если подумать, Токман так и не принес личной присяги ни ей, ни Юсину, хотя оба просили его об этом. Он всегда поступал так, как хотел. И Юсин рассказывает, что Токман не признает дисциплины, пренебрегает правилами и уставом. И каким-то непостижимым образом склоняет поступать так же не только рядовых, но людей, стоящих много выше рангом. И всю нынешнюю интригу, позволяющую внедриться в окружение госпожи Мисиль, придумал он, а они с Юсином подчинились. И сцену перед советником принцесса разыграла по его наущению.  
Но если старый негодяй был прав? Что, если Токман – не фигура, а другой игрок?  
Когда они решают принести общую клятву верности, принцессе становится легче на сердце. И когда они, стоя на галерее дворца, и держась за руки, повторяют, что всегда будут вместе, ничего не станут скрывать друг от друга, и вместе пойдут до конца, неважно, в ад или в рай, Чхонмён почти счастлива. Хотя она знает, что лжет.  
Она и представить не может, насколько лгут остальные.


End file.
